A Night full of stars
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Panis Rahl is going with his son  Darken Rahl, but in my story his name is David  too look at the stars, but on the way back they meet Zedd


His hand was significantly less than his father, but it felt safe to hold the big man's hand, where they wandered through the castles corridors, towards the open part of the building where you could see the stars. He had often walked here with his father when he had nightmares, just like tonight. His father always had time for him, which was more than what his mother had, the woman who he hated because she never gave him a look. The white marble shined bright beneath their feet, it felt cool towards their feet but not cold and the stars shone down on him as if to tell the child to forget his mother. His father led him, like so many other times, to the fountain where he lifted him up in his lap.  
>"Sorry I woke you father, but I had a dream. A terrible dream of the man who tried to get in here earlier today". The child strikes down his gaze and checks out his bare feet.<br>"David you don't need to apologize, It's just good that you are on guard against dangerousmen like him. Although I didn't want to tell you like I did but there will be other men like him and more dangerous". The father watched down on the child who had panic in his eyes.  
>"Take it easy I will be here o to protect you." The man smiled to the child and ruffled his blond hair. The boy turned his eyes up at the stars in the sky.<br>"Can you find Big Dipper?" The child's blue eyes looking over the big sky until he pointed to five stars.  
>"There, I found it!" The father knew that the stars would get his son to forget the nightmare. David kept his hand over his mouth and tried to hide a yawn.<br>"I think someone should go back to bed!"  
>"But Father, I'm not tired." He smiled towards his father, he wanted to stay for a while and just watch the stars.<br>"The stars will be here the next time we come back." Then he lifted the boy down on the floor and took his hand, and they walked back towards the bedroom. David's blue eyes watched all the pictures that told the country's history, he was too far sunk in the paintings, to notice that a figure whispered something in the Father's ear, and he looked anxious and nodded grimly before he turned to the son.  
>"I told you a moment ago that dangerous men would try to enter the castle, right?"<br>The son nodded uneasily. "That kind of man has entered the castle now, and I promised to protect you and i will keep that promise so I will carry you back to the room, because that will be a faster way for us to move.  
>"Father, can I sleep with you tonight?" The 8-year-old boy met his father's gaze and the man nodded and picked him up in his arms, safe.<br>Steps echoed between the walls where they walked, they turned around a corner and suddenly they stood face to face with an older man with silver-gray hair. David looks at the man, is that the person he warned me about? He thought.  
>"Panis Rahl, you have damaged your people for the last time" the man's voice was no more than a whisper yet so full of anger. The father sees the magic starting to come up between the wizard's hands and knew that he would not have time to defend himself. Yet all he cared about was protecting his son and throwing therefore Rahl, Junior. sideways into the wall. The blow was hard for the boy and tears gathered behind the eyelids. Before his scream had time to leave his lips, a flash of light replaced where his father was standing.<br>He felt the heat burning him but the scream never left his lips. When the light disappeared, the man with the silver-gray hair was gone and on the floor his father lay seriously injured. He scrambled quickly up and ran to his father.  
>"Father, Father!" He knew he couldn't do anything and felt completely helpless, completely useless, he was simply just a child.<br>"David, there's no danger its ok. It's not your fault ".  
>The father tried to smile but he groaned of pain.<br>"You will be fine father, I'll get mother." He made an effort to get up but the father on the floor prevented him.  
>"No, she can't do anything, just let me be with you this last time." The boy's father had for the first time, tears in his eyes because he knew that he would leave his son alone in a world full of dangers and he would never be able to teach him to beware of that nor show him everything that was fine in D, Hara. His would never see him become an heir. He cried not for his own sake but for David, that would have to do everything alone.<br>"You will get by." The boy on the floor not knowing what to do next, he had never seen his father cry.  
>"No I will not! Listen to me now! You must promise me that you never take orders from someone else! You are their master and not the other way around! "The father looked with pity on his son.<br>"I, I promise father. I'll make you proud!"  
>The tears left his eye and rolled down his cheeks.<br>"You have already made me proud my son, ever since you were born."  
>The wounded man closed his eyes and his breath was bothered. "You should know that I love you, whatever you do and if you have needs or need my help with something, I'll be in here." He put his hand on his son's chest. "I love you, never forget that, no matter what people may say about me."<br>Then the man stopped breathing and left a silence behind him, and alone in the corridor was the 8-year-old David Rahl, left with his father's body in front of him.  
>"I promise that magic man should not be allowed to get away with impunity with this. I'll make sure he can't hurt anyone else again, he will have to pay because he took your life, you have my word". Those were the last words that came from the boy's mouth before he fainted from the pain that everything had caused him. The stars sparkled down at the unconscious boy and told him that everything would work out.<p>

(not the best english i now, my firend Becka helpt me, thanks 3)


End file.
